Opposites Attract
by Chaotic-Muse
Summary: Join the hazards in what happens when two shifters: a werewolf and mountain lion learn they're soulmates. Slashguyguy nature.
1. Chapter 1

-1_The Nightworld, the Soulmate Principle and all characters except Raul, Ari and their respective packs belongs to the talented L. J. Smith. As this is a story involving a love story between two guys if you are not into or are offended by such things please do not read it. _

_The scenario and characters in this story occurred to me on the bus one day, I found myself curious to see what would happen if I put a werewolf and a mountain lion together. In this case their challenges are more then just dealing with the classic dog/cat antagonism, but I thought to make it more fun by introducing the Soulmate principle and by making them two guys to boot. I hope you all enjoy this little adventure for what it is and I really enjoy feedback, positive and negative!_

_Extras: signifies thought speech_

EPILOGUE

Raul felt himself rising up from a deep sleep, his sleeping brain slowly stirring and stretching itself. A feeling of comfort, security and safety was wrapping him in a blanket, his sensitive nose caught the familiar homely scent of wolf and even more familiar smell of his pack mates as he felt them curled around him on the huge bed and room. His muzzle twitched at the odd mixture of smells as a less familiar nose wrinkling, fur bristling smell of felines mixed in with his wolves. Even before he stretched himself physically he knew the warm, sleekly muscled body of the mountain lion curled up next to him, tawny back pressed comfortingly into his belly. The Soulmate connection between them thrummed even now when they'd both been sleeping and with Ari still asleep.

Opening his eyes Raul nearly groaned as he realized it was still at least an hour away before the sun even started trying to rise. But feeling restless now that he was awake Raul carefully wriggled out from between Ari and Wulf, stepping in his wolf form over Faolan and Fina curled on the foot of the bed. Ari's cats were asleep on the floor, not yet comfortable enough to curl up on the bed with his wolves. _Pussies they really are._ He snickered to himself as he padded silently down the stairs and out through the house until he found himself outside inhaling the good, clean smells of the lingering night air and soft breeze. His sensitive ears and nose brought to him the sounds of scurrying animals as they tried to finish their business. Being that he was directly below and down a floor from their bedroom window he heard a lupine whimper. Snickering to himself Raul cocked his head listening and identifying it to mostly likely be Wulf Faolan was a quieter sleeper.

_Your brother truly is a wimp. _Came a sleepy voice in his mind, amused and warmly exasperated.

_Not as much of a wimp as your pussies I saw they still sleep on the floor._ Raul taunted as he stretched himself lazily, taking his time to stretch out the kinks in his muscles.

Thanks to their connection he could feel that Ari was close and wasn't surprised when the mountain lion nudged his shoulder and rubbed against him affectionately. Being deliberately annoying as he knew Raul hated it he licked the wolf's face and muzzle. Sneezing violently Raul glared at Ari rubbing his muzzle and face with a paw. The large cat yawned sleepily as he too stretched himself slowly ignoring his soul mate's reaction.

Finally Ari snorted in amusement. _They'll get over it, they're independent and not used to the touchy-feely stuff. _

_Why are you up so goddamn early anyway?_ Ari complained_. The sun isn't even up yet!_

_I never asked you to be awake. _Raul answered mildly.

Ari gave a shrug, an odd gesture in a feline and ducked his head, ears low, seeming to be shy. Raul gave him a curious look Ari was many things, but shy wasn't one of them.

_I don't sleep so well without you. Plus I got cold. _Ari admitted quietly.

Raul started at Ari in surprise as usual totally floored by the unexpected when it came to Ari. Giving a coughing growl that was his feline version of a laugh Ari shook himself and began to run.

_Since I'm up I might as well run with you or without you. _He taunted over his shoulder.

With a challenging growl Raul raced after him as he chased the tawny cat through the forest of trees.

_Never let it be said that I let a cat get the better of me._ Raul taunted back as he continued to chase his soul mate pulling ahead of him and taking the lead.

_I believe it is the cat getting the better of a puppy_ Was Ari's return challenge as he charged him at a full sprint easily bowling over the large, dark red wolf.

For a few minutes the pair of them wrestled around on the forest floor until Raul pulled free and darted off again. Scrambling to his feet it was Ari's turn to chase Raul through the trees. Getting far enough ahead of him Raul hid behind some trees and charged at Ari as he ran past his hiding place. This time Raul bowled over Ari and they wrestled around for dominance until Raul cheated returning to his human form and pinning Ari by simply sitting on his back and clamping his long limbs around him.

_Should have known a wolf would cheat and use any excuse to get his hands on me._ Ari sneered as he regained his human form and rolled over underneath Raul's body, the sneer ruined by the wicked humour and heat in his golden eyes.

_Said from the point of view of one who likes it._ Raul teased pressing his naked body against Ari's, quirking a challenging eyebrow.

Ari managed to look proud and far too interested in just playing at the same time as the wicked amusement in his eyes stretched across his full lips as he pressed back against Raul he licked his lips. As Raul's eyes darted to Ari's lips he used his distraction to buck against him and quickly rolled him over so he was in the dominant position. Grinning down at his soul mate Ari kissed him, hard and intensely, the kiss filled with a mix of love, need and want as Ari fed it to him the thrumming pink cord between them drew them into each other's minds. Helplessly Raul returned Ari's kiss and he rolled them both over again, his own as hard and passionate, as he allowed himself to be drawn into Ari's mind and allowing his own to open instead of fighting both all the way.

Much later the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon as Ari and Raul lay gasping, trying to remember how to breathe again, their sweat soaked bodies entwined in the soft grass and leaf litter. The rosy glow of what they'd just done and the lingering remains of their connection still thrumming between them.

"Wow, you've never allowed me in like that before or come so far into mine." Ari managed to say in a softly wondering tone as he ran his hand through Raul's long dark red hair. Ari really was shocked that Raul had opened himself up and had dropped all his shields.

Raul's sleepy green eyes looked down at the head on his chest, Ari's own lazy golden eyes looking up at him. "It seemed time." Was Raul's answer and explanation.

"How did we end up where we are? Do you think God or several gods are rolling around up there laughing at what they've done to us?" Ari wanted to know.

Raul shrugged his lips twitching. "I don't know love, probably. I know for sure that my pack and yours will never quit."

They were both quiet as they lay there drifting between sleep and the lingering giddy rush that was between them. Both of them remembering and wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER ONE

**ARI**

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Complained Leandra from Ari's right as they walked up to the Nightworld club The Witching Hour. Loud heavy metal music was pumping away inside and there was a long line waiting to get in.

Ari grinned over at Leandra. "We do, Theirry's orders."

"I never thought I'd question Lord Thierry's orders, but why oh why does he want to work with puppies?" That was Jaguar's complaint from his left.

Ari shrugged his broad shoulders. "Who knows, maybe he's got a fools errand for them. Something so simple nobody else will do it." He guessed with a smirk and heard a snigger come from Tori's direction.

Sauntering up to the door Ari knocked with the required combination to get the door opened and earned himself a wary, suspicious look from the vampire on the door. "Let us in Virgil." Ari said arrogantly as the vampire's light blue eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Don't make any trouble kittens." Virgin replied just as arrogantly as he stepped aside with just enough room for them to slip through, making sure they had to squeeze past he sneered at them.

"We may be kittens leech, but at least we were born kittens and didn't start out human." Jaguar taunted matching the vampire's sneer as the they passed into the club.

"Get us somewhere to sit and I'll get us some drinks." Leandra shouted into Ari's ear as she headed off to do just that

Spotting a likely table Ari sauntered up to it and sneered, growling at the three witches sitting there. "Move, this is our table." He ordered as he felt Tori and Jaguar come up behind him.

One of the witches, a Harmen by her violet eyes stood up with a sniff. "Rudeness is so typical of shape shifters." She retorted acidly as she got up and assured her friends out, glaring viciously at them.

"So much for the soft nature of witches huh? That one was a harpy." Tori said with a chuckle as she dropped gracefully onto one side of the booth.

Jaguar joined to her hip slipped in beside her leaving Ari to take the side opposite them as they waited for Leandra to return. While they waited Ari found himself listening to the music and getting absorbed into the band's sound. They were good, he decided as he turned to look towards the stage.

"If the lead singer is Raul, he's really hot and I'm not usually into redheads" Leandra yelled into his ear as she placed a tray with their drinks on it on the table and slid in beside him. Sipping his rum and coke Ari agreed as he pursued him. The lead singer was tall, but only a little taller then he was by the look of it, and lean like he was. But the body rippled with muscles under their tight black t-shirt and tight black jeans. The red hair Leandra referred to wasn't really red, but looked black and reached the nape of his neck, from Theirry's description the hair was that rare dark mahogany, the sort of shade that looked black but was in fact dark red. Although he couldn't see from here Ari knew that his eyes would be a pale startling green, wolf eyes. His face was pale with high, chiseled cheekbones, a fine, chiseled nose, angular jaw and sensual pink lips.

"If you say so. You're the expert on guys after all" Ari replied with a teasingly grin, alluding to the many guys the beautiful blonde had panting after her.

Leandra grinned back casually flicking back said long blonde hair, her pale eyes dancing. "The others aren't so bad either, see the with long black hair? That's his brother Wulf and from what I hear he's single. The other dark haired one with the number 2, he's soul mated to the blonde on stage with them though, damn shame that is."

"It wouldn't have been half as fun if Theirry had sent us after some mundane looking guys now would it?" Tori broke in with a smirk. "But I agree, they're all rather cute for puppies."

At her side Jaguar grunted and glared up at the stage. "That's unfair girls, comparing our beauty to theirs, your traitors." Ari accused.

Jaguar's dark face looked amused. "Don't sweat it Ari, those puppies are no match for us and that blonde up there is a fine looking dog."

Ari grinned at Jaguar. "Oh I'm sweating Jaguar, but it's in no way connected to the band up there but the phenomenal amount of people in here no doubt."

On the heels of his words the band finished their song and the lead singer began heating up the crowd Ari looked around and spotted a pretty red haired vampire. Looking her shapely body up and down he winked at her as she returned his interested look.

Ari grinned at his pack of teammates. "I'll be back since we can't get near our targets till they finish I'm going to make the most of this." He announced as he finished his drink and got up to approach the red haired vampire an engaging grin on his face.

"One of these days Ari your going to get yourself in trouble with that approach." He heard Leandra taunt him, in answer he gave her a one finger salute over his shoulder and kept going.

**RAUL**

"ALRIGHT! DO YOU WANT MORE?" Raul shouted to the crowd crammed into The Witching Hour, a Nightworld club.

"MORE!!" The crowd of beautiful teenagers roared back at him.

Raul grinned tauntingly at them. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU? WHAT?"

"WE WANT MORE." They repeated.

Glancing over his shoulder his grin spread to feral as he meet the eyes of his band and pack members as he adjusted his guitar. Faolan glared back at him from his spot on drums, Wulf grinned from his left on bass and Fina smirked from his right on keyboard.

'SHALL WE GIVE THEM MORE?" He shouted at his band members they nodded.

"We'll do the new one 'Return to Me.'" He mouthed to them and they grinned, Wulf gave him a thumbs up as they began the intro to the song.

A quarter of an hour later their hour was up and they'd taken their last bows. Packing away their instruments they did their duty chatting to their fans and groupies and finally got to flop into a booth. Sipping his beer Raul stretched out his long legs and smirked around the table at his wolves as a Dj took over their spot on stage in the interval between bands.

"We're good Red King." He said to them with a grin, Wulf grinned back, Fina smirked and Faolan managed a small triumphant sneer. Raul's girlfriend Rudi sauntered over to them and sat in his lap to give him a kiss. Lazily Raul returned her kiss and ran his fingers through her carefully messed up short, black hair.

"You know boss watching you two is old." Wulf's amused voice broke in. Pulling away from Rudi Raul smirked at his brother as he settled Rudi and reached for his beer at the same time.

"Well it can't be boring cos if its not us you get to watch, its Faolan and Fina." Raul taunted, indicating with a dip of his head and another smirk his cousin and Fina wrapped around each other in the corner of their booth.

"They're going to set this place on fire at the rate they're going." Rudi observed in amusement.

"Here's to the end of school for us for good." Wulf boasted changing the subject as he raised his glass of beer to Raul's.

"To the end." He agreed raising his own glass.

"Finally!" Rudi approved with a grin as she clinked her wine glass with theirs, the three of them ignoring Faolan and Fina.

"I like this song! Come, dance with me Raul!" Rudi said squealing excitedly as she pulled Raul to his feet and dragged him out onto the floor. With a shrug to Wulf in apology he allowed her to pull him out onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her smaller, curvier form. Wrapping her arms around his neck, even in heels, Rudi was still at least a foot shorter then he was but Raul found her cute with her short, black hair carefully mussed up, fierce dark eyes and pretty, pixie face

"I do like the new leather pants." Raul approved with a growl at the tight, figure molding black pants she was wearing. Rudi grinned up at him as she leaned up to toy with the gold foxglove earring in his right ear. "I'm glad you like them, I got them for you."

Raul growled again as she played with his ear and listened to her purring voice. "I'm glad to hear it, cos, if you got 'em for anybody else I'd have to resort to violence." He promised with a teasing leer.

Her laugh in his ear was his reward as he leaned forward to kiss her again, pulled in by her the teasing laughter in her dark eyes. Half way through their kiss the song stopped and they broke apart to return to their table, an arm around each other.

"Good to see your still here Wulf." Raul teased his brother as he dropped down across from him, pulling Rudi down beside him. There was no sign of Faolan or Fina suggesting they'd gone for some fun elsewhere.

Wulf glared at him. "Its not my fault I always get left to man the table."

Raul's grin turned to a taunt. "Not man, guard." He teased.

Wulf growled at him, his blue eyes annoyed. "Leave him alone honey, honestly!" Rudi scolded Raul punching his shoulder.

With a mock scowl of pain he rubbed his shoulder. "Was that meant to hurt?" He asked in surprise.

"You really are a bastard Raul." They both accused him.

Raul smirked.

"I want to speak with you." A light tenor asked as the owner of the voice nudged Raul across his side of the bench and slid in next to him.

Glaring into the unfamiliar golden eyes Raul sneered. "I don't talk to pretty boys." He replied coldly taking in the shoulder length wavy blonde hair, tall, slender body and pretty face.

"Even if he did we'd still thrash you kitty cat." Wulf put in with his own sneer, his usual happy go-lucky grin and more good-natured face hardening. The smell of cat clung to this man adding to their knowledge that this was a cat shifter.

"Usually you don't no, but tonight is a special occasion and you will talk to me. " The owner of the golden eyes insisted, his golden eyes hardening as he smirked back in the face of Raul's cold sneer, ignoring Wulf completely. From the foxglove he had embroided in silver and purple on the back of his black trench coat and the foxglove on the back of his left hand it was obvious the blonde was also a shapeshifter.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A hard, tightly icy voice said from behind them. Without turning his head Raul could smell Faolan and Fina behind him and stood up so he towered over the blonde.

"Oh good all three of you are here at once, just what I was hoping for. You can all come along of course. The more the merrier, I'm sure Thierry wanted all of you on board." Blondey responded smoothly as he got unhurriedly to his feet, not breaking eye contact with Raul as he unflinchingly returned the wolf's hard green stare, he completely ignored the other wolves he stepped out of the booth.

Fishing in his trench coat pocket he pulled out a small, glossy white card and threw it to Raul. Automatically catching it Raul read the simple name, address and cell phone number on it.

"Theirry is expecting you and yours tomorrow at 10pm don't be late it's rude. " He said in answer to Raul's curious look as he sauntered away.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Who the fuck's that?"

"I'm not anybody's call boy."

Easily Raul silenced his wolve's with a quick, silencing glare. " Don't know on all count." He replied as both answer and explanation.

"We'll go though." Raul decided as he let his eyes follow the blonde cat through the crowded club and reach another table where a blonde and two brunettes sat.

"Why?" Wulf demanded.

"I'm curious. You guys should be too." Raul answered simply, his hard look daring the other's to question him as he challenged each one with his cold, direct gaze. When none of them challenged him further he relaxed and released them from his gaze.

**ARI**

"Where are Jaguar and Tori?" Ari asked as he made it back to their table.

"Gone home." Leandra replied with a leer, letting him know the reason why as she looked up from kissing a cute dark haired shifter by the foxglove on his black t-shirt.

"So you think they'll be there?" Leandra wanted to know as Ari sat back down next to her and pinched her screwdriver for a quick drink as he offered a smile to the other shifter, some type of predatory bird by his fierce dark eyes and his smell.

Ari smirked. "Oh they'll be there, count on it, they say we cats are curious, that wolf is even more so."

"Good." Leandra said with a satisfied feline smile as she accepted her drink back and sipped it.

Ari returned her smile.


End file.
